Dark Hina
by murazaki'aka
Summary: sumarrynya ada di dalam tinggal klik read baca di dalem aja ya ;)


Hai~ hai hai akachan daten lagi bawain fanfik yang abal-abal di baca ya

**DISCLAIMER **** MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**WARNING ! **** BANYAK TYPO,OOC,EYD GAK JELAS,KURANG MENARIK,BIKIN MUAL MUNTAH DAN HEPERTENSI *PLAK* POKOKNYA BANYAK YANG HARUS DI PERBAIKI**

**SUMMARY**

**Kau takkan pernah tau kapan seseorang akan berubah,mereka berubah karna ada tekannan batin atau dorongan tersendiri dan itulah yang sedang di alami hinata apakah hinata akan berubah ? atau sebaliknya ?ready to read lets do it!**

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ<strong>

* * *

><p>Malam yang begitu dingin di sertai dengan hujan deras dan petir yang berkilat tajam seolah-olah menggambarkan perasaan seorang gadis yang kini meringkuk di bawah derasnya hujan dan dinginnya angin malam yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan, tetapi seolah tidak peduli gadis itu hanya diam sambil meringkuk membiarkan tubuhnya yang terguyur air hujan yang begitu dingin dan terus memikirkan kejadian yang terus menerus menimpahnya.<p>

"_**Kau lemah tidak berguna!"**_

"_**dia merupakan pewaris hyuuga?lemah sekali!"**_

"_**kau seharusnya mencontoh neji!"**_

"_**kau tidak pantas menjadi pewaris hyuuga!"**_

"_**Naruto…!"**_

"_**aku mencintaimu"**_

"_**aku juga mencintaimu Sakura "**_

"_**Hinata…!"**_

"_**nejilah yang akan menggantikanmu sebagai pewaris hyuuga"**_

"_**HINATA-NEEEE!"**_

.

.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH…

Teriak gadis itu sambil menjambak rambutnya erat sehingga menyebabkan beberapa helai rambutnya rontok tetapi seolah tak peduli gadis itu terus menjambak rambutnya semakin erat berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang kejadian yang sangat buruk yang terus berkeliaran di otaknya tapi seperti kaset yang rusak bayang-bayang tersebut malah terus memutar ulang kejadian-kejadian yang sangat buruk yang telah dialami oleh gadis itu.

"apa salahku Kami-sama.. hiks..? kenapa engkau..hiks..memberikan cobaan ini..hiks ?" teriak gadis itu sambil memandang langit yang sangat hitam, yang tengah menurunkan hujannya untuk menyamarkan air mata pilu gadis itu.

JDUARRRR….

Hanya terdengar suara petir yang saling sambar menyambar di antara gelapnya awan mendung itu seolah ingin menjawab teriakan pilu gadis tersebut.

**FLASHBACK ON**

PLAKKKK…

Terdengarlah suara tamparan yang sangat kuat di pagi yang cerah ini tamparan itu berasal dari halaman belakang kediaman klan Hyuuga yang sangat luas, yang merupakan tempat berlatih atau dojo yang sering digunakan sebagai tempat latihan para anggota klan Hyuuga.

"Kenapa kau bisa kalah bertanding melawan adikmu dan Neji "

"Ma-maaf Outo-san"

Ujar pria yang di panggil Outo-san oleh gadis bermata ametsyl yang bernama Hinata itu kejam tanpa memikirkan perasaan dari anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau lemah tidak berguna!"

Perkataan yang menyakitkan itu terus keluar dari mulut pria pemimpin klan Hyuuga, yang sekaligus ayah dari Hinata,tanpa menyadari kalau putri sulungnya ini menahan air mata yang ingin segera keluar membentuk sungai yang mengaliri pipi mulus sang anak.

"dia merupakan pewaris hyuuga?lemah sekali!"

Ditambah dengan cemohan para anggota klan yang kian asik membicarakan kelemahannya hei! Itu bukan bahan obrolan!

"kau seharusnya mencontoh Neji!"

Terus dan terus hujatan itu datang bertubi-tubi seperti kunai yang berterbangan yang ingin membunuhnya dengan perlahan.

"kau tidak pantas menjadi pewaris Hyuuga!"

Runtuh,pertahanan hinata akhirnya runtuh juga setetes air mata turun melewati pipinya dan terjatuh ke tanah diikuti lebih banyak lagi air mata yang mengalir seiring perginya Hiashi ayah Hinata yang berlalu begitu saja tampa menengok ke belakan tempat Hinata memandang punggung ayahnya dengan tatapan pilu…

.

.

.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…hiks" terdengarlah suara tangisan dari belakang pohon yang merupakan tempat biasa Hinata menyendiri dan juga tempat ia mengamati pria yang selalu ia cintai,ternyata yang menangis adalah Hinata sendiri karna memikirkan kata-kata dari Otou-sannya.

"Naruto…!"

DEG…

Hinata kaget karna mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggil nama pria pujaannya, otomatis tangisan Hinata berhenti karna ia tidak mau suara tangisannya terdengar oleh orang lain apalagi pria pujaannya.

'_Na-naruto-kun'_ ucap Hinata dalam hati begitu melihat pria pujaannya yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang,sepertinya wanita lalu Hinata mengendap di antara pepohonan dan mencoba melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto.

"ada apa Sakura-chan ?"ujar Naruto kepada lawan bicaranya yang ternyata adalah Sakura

'_Sa-sakura-chan ?_'Hinata berujar di dalam hati,lalu Hinata mencoba melihat dengan berhati-hati ternyata benar di sana terdapat Sakura yang sedang menunduk seperti orang yang sedang salah tingkah atau yang sering di sebut salting.

"Naruto aku tahu ini terlalu cepat tapi perasaan ini tidak dapat aku hindari semakin aku ingin melupakanya semakin perasaan ini seolah terus berkembang semakin besar dan besar,aku tahu ini salah tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku me-mencintaimu"

DEG…

Sungguh kali ini Hinata tidak dapat membendung air mata ketika mendengarkan pernyataan Sakura tentang perasaannya kepada Naruto,Hinata berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi buruk yang ketika ia bangun maka mimpi ini akan hilang dan kembali seperti sediakala tapi realitasnya tidak begitu Hinata mendengarnya dengan jelas apa yang di ucapkan Sakura walaupun suara Sakura terdengar pelan dan malu-malu tapi itu seolah menjadi bom yang menghancurkan hati Hinata yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan yang lebih kecil.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Sa-sakura-chan ?"ujar Naruto kaget,walaupun Naruto sering di sebut Sasuke baka tapi Naruto bisa mengerti situasi ini, ia hanya memastikan bahwa pendengarannya masih berfungsi atau tidak mungkin Naruto harus memeriksa pendengarannya setelah ini,tetapi semua keraguan itu sirna ketika Sakura mengulangi perkataanya yang telah membuat harapan seorang gadis baik hati juga ikut sirna ketika Naruto menjawab pernyataan cinta Sakura setelah berdiam membisu cukup lama.

"aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga mencintaimu Sakura "

Dan detik ini pun Hinata rasanya ingin mati ketika melihat Sakura dan Naruto berpelukan dengan senyuman bahagia tersungging di bibirnya berbeda seratus delapanpuluh derajat dengan kondisi Hinata yang sangat memprihatinkan,hinata berbegas menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir di pipi indahnya dan berbalik ingin pergi dari tempat itu tapi naas seperti kata pepatah sudah jatuh tertimpah tangga Hinata malah terjatuh karna tersandung batu dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup untuk menarik perhatian kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan bahagia, berbalik kaget begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang menimbulkan suara tadi

"Hinata…!"

Ujar Naruto kaget setelah melihat siapa orang yang terjatuh dan langsung berubah khawatir setelah melihat darah di bagian lutut Hinata.

"Hinata kau terluka ? apa kau tidak apa-ap-" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat kusut dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata beningnya, dan itu membuat Naruto berfikir _'apakah Hinata mendengarnya? Apakah Hinata melihatnya ?'_ pertanyaan tersebut yang terus berputar di otak Naruto seperti kaset yang rusak.

"ak-aku ti-tidak apa-apa Na-naruto-kun,oh..ya se-selamat ya kau dan Sa-sakura-chan sudah-…..ah..se-sepertinya aku harus pergi du-dulu jaa Na-naruto-kun jaa Sa-sakura-chan" Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga tidak memperdulikan lukanya yang cukup membuat hinata meringis tapi tak cukup bila dibandingkan dengan luka hatinya yang sakitnya berkali-kali lipat di bandingkan luka di kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang memanggilnya dan berusaha mengejarnya juga Sakura yang diam membeku dengan perasaan yang bersalah.

"HINATA TUNGGUU…."Naruto berusaha mengejar Hinata tapi ia kehilangan Hinata ketika ia berada di keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di pusat konoha tetapi sia-sia Hinata hilang bagai di telan bumi akhirnya Naruto memutuskan kembali ke tempat Sakura berada dan berfikir besok ia akan mencari Hinata dan mengucapkan maaf kepadanya.

.

.

.

"hiks…hiks..hiks..hiks"terdengar suara tangisan di sebuah gang yang sepi dan ternyata yang menangis adalah Hinata,ternyata Hinata tadi bersembunyi di gang yang sepi untuk menghindari Naruto yang mengejarnya,sungguh kepala Hinata sangat pusing sekarang pandangan matanya pun tidak memancarkan kehidupan kosong, hanya kosong yang ada di mata Hinata sekarang yang dibutuhkan Hinata sekarang adalah berbaring dan yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang adalah kamarnya yang hangat dan itu artinya ia harus kembali ke rumahnya meninggalkan gang sepi yang menjadi saksi tangisan hinata yang sangat pilu.

Jangan berfikir bahwa Hinata adalah gadis pengecut yang mencintai pemuda tanpa mengutarakan perasaannya,Hinata sudah beberapa kali mengutarakanya kepada Naruto tetapi setelah Naruto mendengar pernyataan cintanya pemuda itu pasti selalu menghindar tanpa menjawab pernyataan cinta Hinata dengan kata lain menggantungkan perasaan Hinata yang suci seputih kain tapi tunggu dulu mungkin kata 'seputih kain' harus di ralat karena sudah ternodai oleh warna hitam kehidupan di dunia ini dan mungkin akan merubah Hinata yang sekarang berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Hinata ingin segera memasuki rumahnya ketika ia sudah dapat melihat pintu gerbang klan hyuuga yang sangat tinggi menjulang itu,tanpa membalas sapaan dari KO anggota klan hyuuga dari kalangan buken Hinata memasuki rumah dan segera menuju ke kamarnya tetapi harapan itu sirna ketika suara gadis kecil menghentikannya

"Hinata-nee kau di panggil Outo-san di ruangannya sekara-" Hanabi tidak melanjutkannya ketika Hinata berbalik dan meninggalkannya, Hanabi bersumpah selama hidupnya ia belum pernah melihat wajah Nee-sannya seperti itu wajah yang biasanya bercahaya itu tampak kosong dan datar juga tidak pernah Nee-sannya ini mengabaikannya seperti tadi walaupun sekarang Hinata tengah berjalan menuju ruang Otou-sannya yang berarti ia mendengarkan perkataan Hanabi tetapi biasanya ia akan merespon atau menjawab perkataan Hanabi kepadanya tetapi sekarang ? pikir Hanabi pasti ada yang tidak beres lalu Hanabi mengikuti Hinata ke ruang Outo-sannya.

Tokk…tok..tok..

"masuk" setelah di izinkan masuk Hinata memasuki ruangan yang sangat luas itu.

"duduklah Outo-san tidak ingin berbasa-basi"lalu Hinata duduk di atas tatami tanpa memperdulikan lukanya yang bergesekan dan mengeluarkan darah karna ia duduk duduk Hiashi tanpa basa-basi langsung mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Hinata dan Hanabi yang mencuri dengar sangat terkejut.

"Nejilah yang akan menggantikanmu sebagai pewaris hyuuga"tanpa basa-basi Hiashi mengucapkan kalimat yang kembali membuat sayatan luka di hati Hinata tetapi Hinata masih diam saja tidak merespon walaupun ia sempat menampilkan ekspresi terkejut tetapi langsung terganti dengan tatapan kosong yang timbul lagi setelah beberapa detik hilang,Hinata tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat ini semua akan terjadi tetapi tidak dengan Hanabi yang sekarangg diam mematung mendengar perkataan Outo-sannya.

" dua hari lagi adalah penghapusan tanda di dahi Neji dan akan di pindahkan di dahimu sebagai tanda kau bukan lagi keturunan souke" lagi cobaan apa lagi yang menimpa Hinata sehigga membuat kepala Hinata terasa seperti berputar,sekarang ia tidak memperdulikan itu sekarang yang ia ingin hanya meninggalkan ruangan ini saja.

Hiashi mentautkan kedua alisnya pertanda ia bingung, ia bingung kenapa dari tadi ia tidak melihat ekspresi apapun dari Hinata, hanya ekspresi terkejut yang ia lihat itupun hanya beberapa detik ia kira Hinata akan menangis atau tubuhnya akan bergetar menahan tangis seperti biasa tapi tindakan Hinata selanjutnya ynag membuat Hiashi ataupun Hanabi yang sedang menguping terkejut bukan main.

"baiklah"hanya satu kata yang di beri akhiran dapat membuat Hiashi dan Hanabi syok dan juga prilaku serta perkataanya seperti tidak ada beban,kalian salah jika berfikir seperti itu Hanabi Hiashi,hinata terlalu banyak beban yang di tanggungnya sampai tidak tahu lagi cara mengekspresikannya.

SREEEKKK….

Terbukalah pintu yang sendari tadi memisahkan Hanabi dan kakaknya itu lalu Hinata melangkah tanpa menengok ke belakang kearah Hiashi yang sedang menatapnya seperti yang selalu diharapkan Hinata dulu, tatapan kasihsayang.

"Hinata-nee kenapa kau tidak menolaknya hah!"ujar Hanabi marah setelah melihat kakaknya keluar dari ruangan itu dan juga ia sudah menonaktifkan byakugannya yg sendari tadi aktif untuk melihat dan mencuri dengar percakapan Outosannya dan Nee-sannya

"…"

Hinata tidak merespon perkataan Hanabi atau tangisan Hanabi malah terus melangkah keluar rumah tetapi di tahan oleh lengan kecil adiknya

"Hinata-nee…kenapa kau hiks…seperti ini hiks ? katakanlah sesuatu…hiks ? "ujar Hanabi sambil menangis sesegukan sungguh Hinata tidak pernah melihat adiknya menangis lagi setelah kaa-sannya meninggal dunia tapi yang dilakukan Hinata bukannya menenangkannya malah memukul tengkuk adiknya yang entah kapan sudah di belakang Hanabi ' Cepat sekali' pikir Hanabi dan membuat kesadaran Hanabi menghilang tapi sebelum itu Hanabi bersumpah Nee-sannya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Hanabi berteriak memanggil kakaknya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

"gomen ne Hanabi-chan"

"HINATA-NEEEE!" dan kesadaran Hanabi pun hilang

FLASHBACK OFF

Lagi ingatan itu kembali lagi,seperti kaset rusak yang terus menerus menyiarkan adengan yang sama yang membuat kepala Hinata berdenyut sakit, sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran Hinata mulai menghilang dan Hinata akhirnya menutup mata pingsan di tengah hujan yang mengguyur tubuh ringkihnya tetapi sebelum pingsan Hinata melihat seseorang berlari ke arahnya tapi Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya,Hinata tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu karena kepalanya saja sudah sangat berat untuk berfikir ia malah berharap jika ia membuka mata nanti ia akan bertemu kaa-sannya di surga dan hidup tanpa ada beban bersama kaa-sannya yang ia rindukan.

**TBC**

**(TU BE CONTINYU)**

_**HAIIIII ~… kembali lagi akachan author paling absurd di seluruh dunia perfanfickan membawakan cerita yang sama yaitu cerita geje yang bikin para readers ingin segera ke kamar mandi hahahaahaha… ya enggak lah iyakan? iyakan ? kalo bertanya kenapa akachan gak lanjutin cerita punya akachan yang terbengkalai maka jawabannya itu hobi akachan jangan khawatir bentar lagi bakalan publish kok mungkin satu tahun kedepan wkwkwkwkwkw… akachan lagi suka sama cowok loh hihihih… ini rahasia ya **__** lah kok malah curhat dah lah pokoknya di riviw ya para readers yg setia ;) jangan lupa loh kalo lupa akachan dating ke mimpi kalian nanti hayooolohhhh…. Pokoknya review ya ;)**_


End file.
